marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tom Hardy
https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Hardy Edward Thomas „Tom“ Hardy (* 15. September 1977 in Hammersmith, London) ist ein britischer Film- und Theaterschauspieler. Leben Hardy ist der Sohn eines Londoner Comedyautors und einer irischen Mutter. Er absolvierte das Drama Centre London und begann seine Karriere als Schauspieler in Kriegsfilmen, so 2001 in der Miniserie Band of Brothers und im selben Jahr in dem Kriegsfilm Black Hawk Down von Ridley Scott. Seinen internationalen Durchbruch hatte er 2002 mit Star Trek: Nemesis als Filmbösewicht Shinzon und war für die Rolle für einen Saturn Award nominiert. Im Jahr 2003 wurde er zudem auch als Theaterschauspieler tätig und trat in zwei Stücken am Royal Court Theatre und am Hampstead Theatre auf. Dafür erhielt er zwei Nominierungen als bester Newcomer für den London Evening Standard Theatre Award und 2004 für den Laurence Olivier Award. Zwei Jahre später war er in der BBC-Serie The Virgin Queen, als Robert Dudley, 1. Earl of Leicester, der Jugendliebe der Königin Elisabeth I., zu sehen. Im Jahr 2006 spielte er in einer Neuadaption der Science-Fiction-Serie A for Andromeda ebenfalls eine der größeren Rollen. Im Jahr 2008 war Hardy in dem Gangsterfilm Rock N Rolla neben Schauspielern wie Gerard Butler, Tom Wilkinson und Mark Strong zu sehen. Ein Jahr später spielte er die Hauptrolle in dem Dokudrama Bronson, das auf dem Leben des gefährlichen Häftlings Charles Bronson basiert. Im selben Jahr übernahm er in der Miniserie The Take von Martina Cole die Hauptrolle eines drogenabhängigen Gauners und wurde für den Crime Thriller Award nominiert. Im Jahr 2010 spielte er zum ersten Mal am amerikanischen Theater in Chicago in dem Stück The Long Red Road, bei dem Philip Seymour Hoffman Regisseur war. Im selben Jahr war er in Christopher Nolans Blockbuster Inception in der Rolle des Eames zu sehen. Im Jahr 2011 spielte er neben Joel Edgerton und Nick Nolte in dem Sportler-Drama Warrior. Nolan engagierte ihn erneut, diesmal für seinen neuen Batman-Film The Dark Knight Rises (2012), in dem Hardy die Rolle des Schurken Bane spielt. 2015 spielte Tom Hardy im Überlebensdrama The Revenant – Der Rückkehrer die Rolle des Fallenstellers John Fitzgerald und wurde dafür für den Oscar als bester Nebendarsteller nominiert. Außerdem stand er 2015 für den australischen Actionfilm Mad Max: Fury Road vor der Kamera, wo er in der Hauptrolle des Max Rockatansky zu sehen war. Hardy war von 1999 bis 2004 mit Sarah Ward verheiratet. Im Jahr 2010 verlobte er sich mit der britischen Schauspielerin Charlotte Riley. Das Paar heiratete im Juli 2014 1 und bekam im Oktober 2015 ihr erstes gemeinsames Kind. Aus einer früheren Beziehung hat er ebenfalls einen Sohn. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2001: Band of Brothers – Wir waren wie Brüder (Band of Brothers, Miniserie) * 2001: Black Hawk Down * 2002: Deserter/Simon – An English Legionnaire * 2002: Star Trek: Nemesis * 2003: LD 50 Lethal Dose – Tödliche Dosis (LD 50 Lethal Dose) * 2003: Ein gefährlicher Kuss (Dot the I) * 2004: Layer Cake (L4yer Cake) * 2005: Colditz – Flucht in die Freiheit (Colditz) * 2005: Gideon’s Daughter * 2005: Minotaur * 2005: Elizabeth I – The Virgin Queen (The Virgin Queen, Miniserie) * 2006: Marie Antoinette * 2007: Oliver Twist (BBC) * 2007: Die Flut – Wenn das Meer die Städte verschlingt (Flood) * 2007: WΔZ – Welche Qualen erträgst du? (WΔZ) * 2007: Stuart – A Life Backwards (BBC) * 2008: Bronson * 2008: Rock N Rolla (RocknRolla) * 2009: The Code – Vertraue keinem Dieb (Thick as Thieves) * 2009: Wuthering Heights (Miniserie) * 2009: The Take – Zwei Jahrzehnte in der Mafia (The Take, Miniserie) * 2010: Inception * 2011: Warrior * 2011: Dame, König, As, Spion (Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy) * 2012: Das gibt Ärger (This Means War) * 2012: Lawless – Die Gesetzlosen (Lawless) * 2012: The Dark Knight Rises * 2013: No Turning Back (Locke) * 2014: The Drop – Bargeld (The Drop) * seit 2014: Peaky Blinders – Gangs of Birmingham (Peaky Blinders, Fernsehserie, 7 Episoden) * 2015: Kind 44 (Child 44) * 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road * 2015: Legend * 2015: The Revenant – Der Rückkehrer (The Revenant) * 2017: Taboo (Fernsehserie) * 2017: Dunkirk * 2018: Venom (Film) * 2018: Mad Max: 2 Kategorie:Schauspieler